X-Tokyo Revelation
by kisafuuma
Summary: Dendam.Cinta.Tragedi.Itulah yang Kamui rasakan antara dendam dan cinta terlarangnya terhadap Fuuma. Akankah cintanya akan kembali seperti sebelum ia membecinya?/HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Kamui : karakter disini adalah hak cipta milik CLAMP

Fuuma : cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan dan pelampiasan semata

Seishirou : warning : typo(s), bahasa yang kurang jelas, dan dibaca maupun direview bila tidak suka atau KAU AKAN KUBUNUH

Subaru : selamat membaca ! :D

* * *

Dua tahun setelah Kamui datang bersama Subaru di Tokyo Kiamat, Kamui bertemu kembali dengan Fuuma, teman masa kecilnya. Mereka berdua kabur ke tempat itu demi melindungi Subaru yang telah dikhianati oleh Seishiro karena telah mengembalikan kekuatannya.

Sambil merenung di tepi tebing bawah tanah, Kamui mengingat masanya sebelum dia ke situ dan sebelum dia mulai membenci Fuuma.

* * *

Ketika Kamui masih kecil, dia tidak pernah punya teman. Dia selalu dijauhi oleh teman-temannya karena takut padanya yang merupakan keturunan darah murni vampir. Mereka takut kalau sampai mereka dibunuh oleh vampir yang rumornya suka meminum darah manusia.

Padahal dalam kenyataannya, Kamui tidak pernah merasa haus darah manusia dan juga tidak takut pada siang hari. Dan sehari-harinya, hanya Subaru, saudara kembarnya yang bisa dijadikan teman bermainnya.

Suatu hari, ia pergi ke taman tempat anak-anak desa biasa bermain. Di kejauhan ia hanya bisa melihat anak-anak bermain sambil tertawa. Rasa kesepian dalam dirinya, membuat ia berpikir kalau manusia itu jahat dan egois. Akhirnya ia pergi ke sebuah hutan kecil dekat rumahnya. Di sana merupakan tempat ia biasa istirahat sambil berdiam diri di bawah pepohonan yang rindang.

Ia pun duduk di bawah pohon dan berpikir, "Andai saja aku sama dengan mereka, aku pasti tidak akan begini. Aku juga bingung, kenapa aku dilahirkan sebagai vampir ?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh di balik semak-semak. Kamui tekejut, langsung pergi ke arah sumber suara. Lalu, ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang mengaduh kesakitan. Wajahnya oval dan matanya sipit terlihat kotor dengan debu di wajahnya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Kamui. Sebenarnya, ia merasa takut kalau sampai anak itu takut karena dirinya yang seorang vampir. "Aduduh….ngga apa-apa kok," sahut anak itu tersenyum sedikit kesakitan.

"Kamu habis ngapain tadi ? Kok bisa sampai jatuh ?" tanya Kamui

"Aku habis mengembalikan anak burung yang jatuh dari pohon ini. Pas mau turun, kakiku terpeleset dan jatuhlah aku. Hahaha, aku ini ceroboh ya…." kata anak itu sambil cengengesan.

Kamui terdiam sebentar memandang anak itu. "Apa dia tidak takut padaku ya ?" gumamnya heran dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu ke rumahku untuk mengobati lukamu ?" tawar Kamui agak takut-takut hingga suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Eh ? boleh nih ?"

"Tentu…" ucap Kamui lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan anak itu pun menerima tangannya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong namaku Fuuma. Kamu ?" ucap Fuuma

"Kamui…" sahut Kamui

"Baiklah, makasih ya Kamui…" ucap Fuuma tersenyum polos.

Kamui yang melihat Fuuma tersenyum jadi merona wajahnya, lalu mereka menuju rumah Kamui berada.

Sesampainya di sana, luka Fuuma langsung diplester oleh Kamui. "Wah, maaf ya, sampai bikin repot kamu…"ujar Fuuma yang tengah dibalut luka di kakinya.

"Ngga apa-apa, aku sudah biasa kok," ucap Kamui dengan wajah datar

"Rumahmu sepi ya, orang tuamu ke mana ?" tanya Fuuma

"Kerja…."

"Kerja apa ?"

Kamui terdiam sebentar dengan wajah sedih, "Agensi Perkumpulan Klan Vampir…." ucap Kamui

"Vampir ?"

"Iya…seperti yang pernah kamu dengar rumornya kalau vampir itu kuat dan haus darah manusia. Kuat sih kuat, tapi kami tidak menggunakan kekuatan kami untuk menyerang manusia. Meski begitu, ada klan vampir lain yang haus darah manusia, sehingga kami dianggap tabu oleh masyarakat di sini," jelas Kamui panjang lebar.

Fuuma yang mendengarnya tecengang dengan cerita Kamui.

"Jadi, kamu anak dari para klan Vampi itu ?"ucap Fuuma

"Ya, tapi bukan yang jenis penghisap darah manusia…." sahut Kamui mulai takut

"Waah, hebaat ! Berarti kamu orang hebat dong. Untung aku bisa ketemu kamu hari ini…." ujar Fuuma girang.

"Lho kok, kamu malah senang ?" tanya Kamui heran

"Tentu saja, Kamui. Kalau vampir sepertimu tentu saja kuat ! Aku dari dulu ingin sekali jadi kuat seperti vampir. ." ujar Fuuma sambil menggenggam tangan Kamui

"Kenapa begitu ?"

"Karena kuat itulah, makanya mereka bisa melindungi sesamannya kan ? Aku juga ingin melindungi sesuatu yang berarti bagiku…."

"Maka dari itu…" Fuuma menggenggam kedua tangan Kamui erat-erat. "Mulai sekarang kita berteman yaaa….aku ingin Kamui bisa jadi teman bertarungku nanti, hingga aku jadi kuat dan bisa melindungi sesuatu yang berharga bagiku !" ujar Fuuma tersenyum lebar. Kamui yang menatapnya hanya bisa diam, lalu tanpa disadarinya air matanya menetes dari pelupuk matanya yang biru berlian.

"Lho kok, kamu nangis ?" tanya Fuuma heran

"Hiks…baru kali ini…ada yang mau mengatakan 'teman' padaku setelah sekian lama aku dijauhi teman-teman di desa. Aku….aku benar-benar senang bisa berteman denganmu," ucap Kamui terisak disela-sela tangisnya. Fuuma hanya tersenyum, lalu memeluk Kamui.

Dan setelah itu, mereka melewati hari-hari mereka bersama sampai mereka berumur 18 tahun.

* * *

Dan pada suatu hari, ketika Fuuma kembali dari perjalanannya dari ekspedisi, ia kembali bertemu dengan Kamui di sebuah bukit sebelah hutan kecil yang dulu tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali. Kini, Fuuma terlihat lebih tinggi ketimbang dengan Kamui, meski dia sendiri juga bertambah tinggi dari yang sebelumnya.

"Yo, Kamui !" seru Fuuma dari kejauhan.

Kamui menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan menutup buku kecilnya yang baru saja ia baca.

"Seperti biasa, kamu tampak kurus dan selalu membawa buku bacaan ke sini dan….hari ini kamu kelihatan berbeda sekali dengan yang dulu…." ucapnya

"Beda bagaimana maksudmu ?" tanya Kamui

"Dulu, rasanya pakaianmu ngga semewah sekarang, ada perihal apa yang membuatmu seperti ini ?" sahut Fuuma lalu duduk disebelah Kamui

Kamui terdiam sebentar, lalu menatap langit biru di atasnya dengan tatapan hampa.

"Saat ini,umur kita sudah 18 tahun dan di umurku ini akan ada pergantian pemimpin klan Vampir yang baru. Dan untuk menentukannya, mungkin aku akan melakukan sebuah perjalanan jauh seperti yang diramalkan oleh peramal di klan Vampir. Mereka bilang hanya aku yang bisa memimpin mereka karena aku adalah keturunan vampir asli satu-satunya bagi mereka,"jelas Kamui

Fuuma hanya bisa meng'oh'kan penjelasan Kamui dan menatap Kamui lekat-lekat. Kamui yang menyadari tatapannya jadi kaget dan heran, "Kenapa ? Ada yang salah dari penjelasanku ?" tanya Kamui heran menatap Fuuma yang kini wajahnya berubah serius

"Tidak, hanya saja kamu itu rasanya selalu terbebani oleh sesuatu yang mengganjal hatimu hingga kamu terlihat murung setiap aku bertemu denganmu…" ucap Fuuma

Lalu, Fuuma menyibakkan poni rambut Kamui hingga wajah Kamui merona. "Tapi, itulah yang membuatmu terlihat menyilaukan dimataku…selalu," kata Fuuma tersenyum lembut

Kamui merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti pompa yang akan meledak. Lalu, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Fuuma dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona tadi. Fuuma yang melihatnya hany bisa tertawa kecil dan mengejeknya. Gara-gara itu, terjadi pertengkaran singkat antara mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya, Fuuma angkat bicara setelah suasana mulai tenang.

"Oh, ya. Aku hampir lupa, ini ada barang bagus yang aku beli saat ekspedisi ke luar negeri kemarin," Fuuma mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, namun benda itu masih dalam genggamannya untuk sementara. "Tapi, aku ingin kamu tutup mata dulu sebelum melihatnya…" pintanya.

Kamui menuruti perkataanya dan menutup matanya. Selama ia menutup mata ia merasa sesuatu berbentuk lingkaran masuk ke jari manisnya. Tebal, namun kecil yang ia rasakan.

"Nah, sekarang buka matamu…" ucap Fuuma. Kamui membuka matanya dan dilihat apa yang ada di tangannya. Ternyata, telah terpasang sebuah cincin perak dengan permata biru sebagai unsur utama cincin itu. Kamui yang melihatnya begitu terkejut dan matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Ini hadiah untukmu. Cincin 'Blue Diamond' ini mempunyai arti yaitu 'perlindungan'. Aku sendiri mempunyai pasangan cincin ini…." ucap Fuuma lalu mengeluarkan satu benda lagi dari sakunya. Ia mengeluarkan cincin yang sama dengan milik Kamui, namun dengan permata merah sebagai unsur utamanya.

"Yang ini adalah Red Diamond, yang memiiki arti yaitu….."ucapannya terhenti hingga Kamui penasaran dibuatnya. "…yaitu, 'cinta' "

Kamui terbelalak dengan ucapannya. "Maksud dari semua pemberianmu ini…apa ?" tanya Kamui takut-takut. Dan jantungnya berdebar makin cepat.

"Inilah yang ingin kunyatakan padamu sejak awal kita bertemu, Kamui…." ucap Fuuma dengan nada bergetar. Lalu, digenggamnya tangan Kamui yang terpasang cincin tadi.

"Yang kuingin nyatakan adalah aku mencintaimu Kamui….." ucap Fuuma dengan wajah tegar sekaligus merona merah. Wajahnya seakan ingin melindungi dan tidak ingin melepaskan Kamui. Dan perkataannya seakan sebuah sumpah yang terucapkan dari mulutnya.

Kamui merona wajahnya dan ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah Fuuma menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Dan perasaan yang dirasa sekarang ini, sama halnya dengan yang di rasa oleh Fuuma saat menyatakan perasaannya tadi

"Fuuma…aku juga…sama denganmu…" ucap Kamui dengan nada bergetar. Seluruh tubuhnya kini kaku. Matanya tak tahan menatap Fuuma hingga akhirnya ia tertunduk lemas dengan wajahnya yang memanas.

Fuuma lalu merangkul kepalanya dan memeluknya dalam pelukannya yang hangat. Angin lalu menambah suasana diantara mereka berdua.

Lalu, Fuuma menarik dirinya dan menatap Kamui. Tangannya menyentuh wajahnya dan mendekat padanya. Kamui menutup matanya dan membiarkan Fuuma mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Tangannya meraih lengan baju Fuuma ,lalu mereka berdua terbaring di atas rerumputan hijau di bukit itu.

Mind to RnR ?


	2. Chapter 2

Kamui : karakter disini adalah hak cipta milik CLAMP

Fuuma : cerita ini dibuat untuk kesenangan dan pelampiasan semata

Seishirou : warning : typo(s), bahasa yang kurang jelas, jangan dibaca maupun direview bila tidak suka atau KAU AKAN KUBUNUH

Subaru : selamat membaca ! :D

* * *

Semenjak Kamui datang ke Tokyo Kiamat dan Subaru terkurung di dalam sebuah bola bawah air yang mengandung kekuatan besar, ia bergabung di kelompok Pelindung Gedung Pemerintahan dan menjabat sebagai ketua tim yang diangkat langsung oleh Kusanagi. Ia dan timnya bertarung dengan kelompok Tower yang ingin merebut air bawah tanah gedung itu. Ia terkejut kalau Fuuma berada di kelompok tersebut dan juga menjabat sebagai ketua tim Tower.

Pertarungan antara keduanya pun tak terhindarkan. Mata Kamui berubah menjadi mata emas vampire yang penuh dengan rasa dendam, sekaligus marah. Marahnya Kamui bukan karena Fuuma mau mengincar dan membunuhnya,melainkan marah karena Fuuma sudah mencampakkan cintanya dan berniat membunuh dirinya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang terngiang di kepala Kamui adalah kemana saja Fuuma pergi? Kenapa Fuuma meninggalkannya dan membiarkan ia diburu oleh hunter yang bernama Seishirou itu?.

Benci

.

.

.

Benci

.

.

.

.

.

Sebenci ini kah aku sekarang terhadap Fuuma? Padahal dia dulu adalah orang yang kucintai. Amat sangat kucintai. Tapi, dalam sekejap aku sudah menaruh benci dan dendam kesumat pada Fuuma maupun Seishirou itu. Aku sudah...membencimu, Fuuma.

.

.

.

.

Setelah cukup lama aku menghindar dari terjangan peluru Fuuma, aku terduduk di balik sebuah batu besar dari reruntuhan bangunan yang umur sudah cukup tua untuk mengatur nafas. Cih, si bangsat itu berhenti menyerang kah? Atau...

Tatapanku langsung menajam saat kulihat sesosok yang paling kubenci itu. Kenapa bisa?

"Kau kutemukan, Kamui..."ucap Fuuma sinis

Cih, sial ! Kenapa dia selalu lebih cepat menemukanku ?

"Jangan heran, Kamui. Aku selalu bisa menemukanmu di mana saja tau..."ucap Fuuma lalu menembak lengan kiri dan paha kiriku.

"Bangsat kau, Fuuma!"seruku penuh amarah

"Heh, kasar sekali kau, Kamui. Dulu kau ngga kayak gini tau..."ucap Fuuma sinis

"Gara-gara kamu juga hunter yang sama dengan 'dia' , aku juga harus menanggung semua ini dan melindungi Subaru tau! "seruku marah. Aku benar-benar marah sekarang padanya. Tak ada lagi rasa itu padanya. Semuanya pupus begitu saja...

"Tapi, apa yang dia cari itu berbeda denganku, Kamui,"ucapnya dengan nada merendahkan

"Berisik! Kau sama saja dengan si anjing hunter itu!"jeritku lalu menembaknya dengan pistolku. Aku sengaja menembaknya agar dia bisa menghindar dan menjauhiku.

Disaat itu juga, aku langsung pergi dari situ dan mundur. Semua pasukanku mundur dan kembali ke gedung pemerintahan.

-o0o-

Ketika berada di kamar bersama Yuto dan Nataku, aku mengeluarkan peluru di lengan dan pahaku dengan hati-hati. Dan dalam sekejap lukaku tertutup kembali seperti sedia kala. Ini karena darahku adalah darah vampir, bila terluka maka akan menutup dengan sendirinya.

"Kamui-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Yuto cemas

"Ngga apa-apa...sebaiknya kau khawatirkan dirimu yang berlumur darah itu dulu..."ucapku lalu bangkit dari dudukku.

Yang merasa disindir seperti tadi hanya tersenyum kecut.

Aku pergi ke bawah tanah, tempat seseorang yang berharga bagiku tertidur di dalam sebuah benda berbentuk bola di bawah kolam besar yang berisi air. Aku duduk di tepi kolam yang dalam ini sambil merenung dan menunggu...

"Subaru, sampai kapan kita seperti ini?"tanyaku dengan nada pelan

Meski aku tahu dia tak akan menjawab pertanyaanku ini, aku tetap dengan sabar menunggu saat ia akan membuka matanya kembali dan melanjutkan perjalanan kami untuk lari dari si bangsat Seishirou.

Aku juga ngga ngerti bagaimana ceritanya sampai Subaru dikejar-kejar sama Seishirou sampai harus ke tempat penyhir itu untuk diberikan kemampuan berpindah dimensi. Dan lagi bayaran akan itu semua akan ditanggung hampir seluruhnya oleh Subaru.

Subaru, kakak kembarku...kenapa jadi begini? Apakah ini memang takdir bagi kita berdua untuk pergi dari dunia kita sebelumnya? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Fuuma? Apa dia juga termasuk yang bersekutu dengan Seishirou?

Fuuma, kenapa kau berkhianat padaku ? Padahal aku yakin perasaan percayaku padamu, tapi apa ? Kenyataan malah terbalik dari yang kuduga...

Aku malah berbalik membencimu hampir sepenuhnya, meski masih ada secercah cahaya harapan di dalam hatiku agar kau kembali padaku,,,,,

Agar kita kembali bersatu...

Dan agar kita bisa saling mencintai lagi...

Dalam sebuah ruang gelap, aku terbujur kaku. Nyaris tak bisa bergerak maupun bicara. Mataku yang mula-mula tertutup, kini menatap kegelapan. Kegelapan yang amat gelap

Dimana ini? Apa ini mimpi? Sejak kapan aku di sini? Apa aku tertidur saat ini?

Tiba-tiba secercah cahaya putih muncul dalam kegelapan hingga membuatku silau. Cahaya apa ini?

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat. Tingginya kira-kira sebahuku dan baju hitam yang compang-camping. Siapa dia?

Dia menoleh ke arahku. Terlihat mata kanannya berwarna biru safir terang dan sebelah kirinya berwarna coklat amber. Wajahnya berlumuran darah. Tak lama, aku melihat diriku sendiri berdiri membelakanginya.

KRAAK!

Suara tulang yang patah. Anak berambut coklat itu...mematahkan lenganku! Darah keluar begitu banyak dan suara rintihan kesakitan dariku. Anak itu mulai menarik tangan diriku yang satu lagi.

"HENTIKAN!" seruku menghampiri mereka

Namun, dalam sekejap mata ilusi itu hilang seperti debu. Lalu, kulihat lagi pemandangan yang paling tidak mau kulihat...

"Subaru!"

Subaru bertarung dengan Seishirou. Dan diriku disana ditahan oleh seseorang yang kukenal...

Fuuma...

"Apa-apaan kau! Kalau aku tetap disini, Subaru akan..."seru diriku di sana

"Jangan, Kamui. Ini pertarungan mereka..."ucapnya

Tak lama sebuah suara hunusan tangan menembus dada seseorang. Kulihat tangan yang berlumuran darah itu...

Subaru...Subaru...sudah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SUBARU!" jeritku terbangun dari mimpi

Mataku terbelalak, nafasku tersengal-sengal. Aku yang sekarang berada di kamarku. Tapi, sejak kapan?

Dan yang tadi itu...mimpi ya?

Fuh...

Keringat dingin mengalir di wajahku. Aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku dan menuju kolam bawah tanah untuk mencuci muka. Aku menuruni tangga ke kolam, lalu sampai di permukaannya aku membasuh mukaku dengan air kolam itu.

Fuh, cukup lega rasanya sekarang...

Tapi, mimpi itu...aku merasa kalau mimpi itu seperti nyata. Ataukah ini akan menjadi kenyataan ? Subaru, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?

Kutatap kolam yang gelap ini, yang didalamnya ada sebuah ruang berbentuk bola. Dan Subaru sedang tertidur di dalam sana...

.

.

.

.

.

Subaru, kumohon cepatlah bangun.

-o0o-

Tak lama setelah mimpi itu, kudengar ada beberapa orang penyusup masuk ke wilayah gedung pemerintahan tempat aku tinggal.

"Siapa mereka?"tanya Yuto

"Sepertinya orang asing. Pakaian mereka pun juga tidak sama seperti kita.."jawab Kusanagi

"Apa jangan-jangan penyusup dari Tower?"tebak Nataku curiga

"Kita selidiki saja dulu. Bagaimana, Kamui?"tanya Yuto

Aku terdiam sebentar. Aku merasa ini seperti bagian dalam mimpiku semalam. Apa benar hari ini sudah menjadi waktunya?

"Selidiki saja. Aku ngga mau mencium bau hunter bangsat itu di baju mereka,"ucapku ketus lalu mengambil senjata busur tembak dan jubah merahku.

Rombongan kelompok pelindung ini mengikutiku dari belakang. Sebenarnya aku bukanlah anggota sah mereka. Namun, sebagai imbalan atas kebaikan mereka padaku, aku terpaksa harus ikut mereka untuk melawan pasukan Tower, yang tentunya ada orang yang kubenci di situ. Mereka menjadikanku lawan untuk Fuuma, karena mereka tahu kalau kekuatanku dan dia seimbang. Bahkan meski bertarung mati-matian pun hasilnya tetap akan seri selalu.

Aku dan rombonganku bersembunyi dibalik reruntuhan gedung dan menunggu kedatangan orang-orang yang dimaksud oleh Kusanagi dan Yuto.

Pada akhirnya kami pun menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana menjadi sunyi senyap. Tak satu pun dari kami bergerak. Orang-orang itu mungkin masih jauh jangkauannya. Meski begitu, kami tetap waspada akan kedatangan para pasukan Tower itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP... Suara langkah kaki kecil mendekati area kami. Kudongakkan kepalaku sedikit untuk melihat keadaan. Tak lama, muncul seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat berbaju biru. Dan sepertinya ia membawa sesuatu berwarna putih di tangannya.

Pakaiannya lain dari yang aku dan yang lain pakai. Tapi, aku merasakan ada aura yang berbeda dari anak itu. Aura ini...sama dengan yang ada dalam mimpiku ? Aura yang mungkin menurutnya bukan aura yang membahayakan. Tapi, jauh didalam diriku merasakan suatu kekuatan yang berbahaya yang mungkin akan muncul beberapa waktu kemudian.

Anak itu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Lalu, berbicara pada sesuatu yang mirip bola putih itu dengannya. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala bola putih itu.

Dia... 'E' kah?

Aku menaiki satu batu diatasku dan mulai membidik anak itu. "Kamui.."ucap Yuto pelan

Akan kucoba untuk membuktikan hal itu...aku memberi aba-aba pada yang lain untuk melancarkan tembakan pada anak itu. Dan dimulai lah acara menembak ke arah anak itu

.

.

.

"AAAAH!" jerit bola putih itu.

SYUUUT! Anak panahku melesat ke arah anak itu Dan seketika itu juga anak itu menghindari anak panahku.

Semua rombongan akhirnya menampakkan diri mereka dan mulai melancarkan aksi yang sama denganku. "Kalau kau sudah menginjakkan kaki ke sini, itu artinya kau mau cari mati kan?"ucapku sinis

Anak itu menoleh ke arahku dan rombonganku dengan wajah terkejut dan ketakutan. Namun, meski begitu ia tetap waspada akan pergerakanku

"Wajah mereka begitu asing. Mereka pendatang ya?"ucap Yuto

"Tapi, gerakan tadi keren bangeet!"ujar Kazuki

"Jangan santai! Mereka penyusup yang ingin mencuri air kita!"ucap Satsuki serius

"Nah, bagaimana setelah ini, Kamui ?"tanya Yuto

Aku terdiam sebentar. Kubuka tudung jubahku untuk melihat lebih jelas anak itu. Anak itu...auranya sama dengan yang kurasakan ketika aku berada dalam mimpi.

"Kau...'E' kah?"tanyaku menatap anak itu lekat-lekat

" 'E' ?"sahut anak itu bingung

Sepertinya dia memang belum tersadar akan dirinya yang sebenarnya ya ? Kubidik busur tembakku ke arahnya. Ia sudah terlihat tak berdaya lagi. Bahkan untuk lari saja sudah tidak bisa dengan keadaan kakinya yang seperti itu.

Kutembakkan ke arahnya. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah batu menghantam panahku hingga terjatuh. Aku menoleh ke arah seorang berbadan besar dan berkulit gelap dengan mata rubinya yang menyala.

"Sudah kuduga akan terjadi hal ini. Apa ini selalu kau lakukan setiap ada orang masuk?"ucap orang itu dengan lagak sok sambil memainkan batu yang ada ditangannya

Heh, apa-apaan itu? Dia mau sok jago ya?

"Manju putih! Pedangku!"seru orang itu

"Baik!" kelinci itu mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari mulutnya dan terlempar ke arah orang itu.

"Jadi, kau ketuanya ya?"tanya orang berbaju hitam itu sambil mengambil posisi kuda-kudanya

Aku melempar senjataku dan turun dari tempatku berdiri. Huh, mau meremehkanku ya?

"Kau pikir bisa menyamakan Kamui?"ucap Yuto merendahkan

"Yang bisa menyamainya hanya satu. Dia..."ucap Kakyou terputus saat aku mulai melancarkan seranganku

Aku bergerak secepat kilat hingga ia tak bisa melihat gerakanku. Sampai kulihat matanya terbelalak kaget. Tak pernahkah dia melihat jurus ini? Payah...

Aku menendangnya kuat dengan kakiku hingga ia terhempas hingga meremukkan bebatuan di belakangnya. Setelah itu, aku kembali menyerangnya. Namun, kulihat ia menutup matanya sebentar seperti tak ada lawan di depannya saat ini.

Heh, kau ini meremehkan lawanmu saat ini. Dasar payah!

"Kurogane!" seru kelinci putih yang ada dipundak anak tadi

Tiba-tiba gerakanku terhenti saat tangan kiriku sudah berada di lehernya dan siap menghunuskan serangan selanjutnya. Pedangnya sudah berada dekat dengan leherku saat ini. Sejak kapan ia membaca gerakanku? Tidak mungkin...dia...

.

.

.

.

.

"Shouryuusen!" ucap orang ini sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke dadaku hingga aku terhempas ke langit-langit ruangan dan meremukkan dinding langit-langit itu. Meski begitu, tubuhku tahan akan bantingan seperti ini. Jadi, ini bukanlah apa-apa bagiku...

"Kamui!"seru yang lain memanggilku

"Tak apa..."ucapku pelan lalu turun dari langit-langit tanpa luka sedikitpun. Aku menatap anak itu dan mengubah penglihatanku yang semula bermata amethyst, menjadi kuning menyala.

Belum, ia belum muncul. Si 'E' itu...

Huh, aku disini hanya membuang waktu ternyata. Kuambil jubahku dan berjalan melewati mereka. Harusnya aku berdiam diri dekat aja dari awal dibanding menghabiskan waktu sama orang aneh seperti mereka.

"Oi, kau sudah selesai?"tanya orang berbadan tinggi itu

"Kuserahkan urusan mereka pada kalian. Aku tak peduli mereka mau di sini apa tidak terserah kalian yang memutuskan..."ucapku

"Mau kemana?"tanya anak berambut coklat itu

"Bawah tanah,"jawabku singkat dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan mereka

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya aku ke tepi kolam bawah tanah, aku langsung duduk disitu sambil memandangi kolam yang gelap itu. Hmm, sekarang yang lain pasti sedang berurusan dengan anak dan orang asing itu. Tapi, kalau tidak salah ada dua orang lagi datang setelah mereka.

Yang satu berambut pirang sambil membawa seorang gadis bergaun biru berambut caramel. Sepertinya mereka datang dari dimensi yang berbeda, seperti diriku ini. Aku datang dari dimensi yang berbeda bersama Subaru dan mendatangi si penyihir itu agar diberi kemampuan berpindah dimensi.

Namun, Subaru membayar semua itu dengan dirinya sampai bisa bertemu dengan Seishirou, orang yang penting baginya. Kami akan pindah dimensi selama kami bisa bertemu dengan Seishirou di dimensi lain.

Hal ini akan berhenti sampai kami benar-benar ngga bisa lagi kabur darinya

Dan hal itu terus-menerus terjadi sampai akhirnya aku ke dunia ini.

Subaru terhisap ke dalam sebuah bola berkekuatan aneh dan tertidur di sana selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Sedangkan aku harus bersabar menunggu sampai waktunya tiba. Tapi, yang paling tidak kuinginkan adalah...Fuuma

Kenapa dia di sini? Sejak kapan? Apa dia mengejarku sampai sini seperti yang dilakukan Seishirou?

Aku sudah cukup muak dengan semua yang menimpaku dan Subaru. Pertama, aku terpisah dengan

Fuuma dalam kurun waktu dua tahun dan bertemu lagi di dimensi Tokyo.

Kedua, aku dan Subaru harus pindah dari dimensi ini, tapi masalahnya Subaru sekarang tertidur di dalam bola yang ada di bawah air.

Ketiga, inilah yang paling bikin aku pusing...apa perasaanku masih akan sama seperti dulu? Apa Fuuma masih mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku? Bagaimana kalau sekarang ini dia berbalik membalas dendam padaku dan membenciku sepenuhnya? Lalu, sumpah yang ia katakannya itu hanya sebuah bohong belaka?

Oh, itu cukup membuatku sakit hati. Rasanya seperti daging yang teriris oleh pisau daging. Antara benci dan cinta membuatku frustasi bahkan kalau perlu aku menangis sekarang. Menangis karena lelah berpikir, setelah itu tertidur lelap dan melupakan semuanya.

Andai aku melupakan itu semua, mungkin aku tak akan sefrustasi ini dan aku juga tak repot membuat kontrak bayaran dengan penyihir itu. Dan aku juga tak akan mencintai Fuuma lagi selamanya...

.

.

.

.

Kuhembuskan nafas panjang dan mengusap-usap wajahku yang menegang. Semakin kuhembuskan nafasku, aku malah semakin ingin untuk menangis. Tapi, ngga bisa. Aku sudah terlanjur seperti ini...

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya sepenuhnya. Fuuma...

.

.

.

.

Cih, kenapa hatiku sesakit ini ? Ini kah sakitnya mencintai orang yang bahkan sudah mengkhianatiku ? Semakin ingin kulupakan dia, malah semakin sakit hati ini. Hatiku makin teriris dengan perasaan ini. Kepalaku terasa penat sekarang. Mataku juga serasa mau mengeluarkan air mata.

.

.

.

.

Fuuma...

.

.

.

.

Fuuma...

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah...

.

.

.

.

Air mata akhinya membanjiri mataku dan membasahi wajahku. Oh, bagus sekarang aku menangis. Menangis pelan di dalam keheningan dan sepinya suasana. Aku menangis di tengah keheningan ini. Kepalaku begitu berat memikirkan semua penderitaan dan sakit di hati ini. Dan kini pernyataan terlarang keluar dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mencintai Fuuma. . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Batin author yang juga tengah menangis membuat fanfict ini : "Kamui, ngga apa-apa kamu nangis dalam diriku saat ini. Aku tahu saat membuat cerita ini kamu akan menderita seperti ini. Maafkan aku, Kamui. Sekarang menangislah dulu sepuasmu. Aku yang akan menemanimu dalam tangismu. Karena tangismu juga tangisku. Setelah itu, aku janji akan menyatukanmu kembali bersama Fuuma, Subaru, dan Seishirou lagi..."

Kamui yang dalam diri author : "Iya, ngga apa-apa. Maafkan aku juga. Aku sudah seenaknya merasukimu saat menulis fanfict ini. Perasaan kita sama dengan orang yang kita cintai. Hiks...makasih...maaf...

:'( "

*Reader kalo kalian hayati baik-baik fanfict ini, mungkin aja diantara kalian yang nangis. Seperti aku yang membuatnya saat itu. Aku bener-bener nangis saat itu bersama Kamui yang tengah merasuki diriku ini.

Itu kenyataan ! Terserah kalian mau bilang aku aneh atau apa bila diantara kalian ada yang ngga nangis saat membacanya. Itu wajar dan aku ngga maksa kalian untuk menangisi Kamui yang tengah menderita. Tapi, aku ngga mau kalian mengejek perasaan Kamui saat itu.

Aku membuatnya berdasarkan perasaan Kamui yang sebenarnya dari komik X/1999 dan Tsubasa Chronicle

Mind to RnR ?

BGM : 07 Ghost ending - Hitomi no Kakera

Kohei Koizumi - Strength

Yuya Matsushita - Hallucination

Yuya Matsushita - Foolish Foolish

Utada Hikaru - Prisoner of Love


End file.
